A Piratey Tale
by Deyonay
Summary: I dunno, it basically continues from the first movie with Jack, Elizabeth and Will... Jack gets himself in lots of trouble and he comes back to Port Royal to get help...
1. Chapter 1

**Pirates of the Caribbean**

DISCLAIMER ok, as in all of my stories, I think it is very obvious that I don't own anything... I wish I could have Jack or Will though... By the way, I am big into pirates. I was a pirate for Halloween, and Somehow I ended up hearing that my "jack sparrow costume was cool" . . . Aya.. For that is my way. I have skull bracelets, rings, and earrings, so on and so forth. Anywho, I hope you enjoy this story, considering I have no idea what it will be about... So... Enjoy! ..

**So it Begins **

On the Black Pearl, after Jack re-owned it...

"Yo ho, Yo ho...A pirate's life for me..." He said in the melody, turning to his crew.

"Get to work! I'm not giving you half me treasure to sit around!" he shouted. He slowly ran his hand over the wheel of his beloved ship, thinking of how he had finally managed to get it back from Barbossa, his traitorous first mate from old.

"Now, I think it is time once again I head back to Port Royal, and bag me a few kiddies. What say you! Shall we pay a visit to dear old Will and his girl?" he asked, once again looking at the crew with excitement.

"AYE!" they shouted in unison, throwing their hands up.

"Good... I have been missing them..." He whispered to himself, moving his dark eyes to the ocean and enjoying the sunlight.

"We will have to dock behind the tall cliff and row ashore. It will not be a problem," he added. He smiled and spun the wheel quickly, heading to Port Royal. The sails flapped in the wind. Recently, Jack and the crew 'borrowed' new and whole black sails, replacing the old and tattered ones. He kept his eyes on the open blue ocean and hummed his favorite song.

At Port Royal, before Jack and crew arrives...

"Elizabeth! Wait up a moment! Hang on!" Will shouted, running after her. She had stolen his hat. He laughed and continued running after her.

"Will! I won't wait for you! Come and catch me!" She shouted back to him, running in a pair of his pants and a loose button shirt. Her hair was pulled back into a bun. She waved his hat around in the wind, the feather flapping and she looked back at him, a huge grin on her face.

"Hey now! Watch it! There is a-" he tried to warn her. She screamed as she fell off of an unexpected cliff. His hat flew out of her hand and into his face. He caught it and threw it aside.

"WILL!" She screamed in terror, about to hit the water.

"Elizabeth! NO!" He shouted back, running to the edge. He saw a small rowboat below her, approaching the beach.

Almost at Port Royal...

Jack heard a scream and looked up, finding someone falling off the edge of a cliff.

"Oh that's nice..." he said, estimating where the person would fall. He stood up in the rowboat and outstretched his arms. The person landed directly in his arms and knocked him over.

"OOF!" the mystery person said. Jack looked at her.

"Elizabeth!" he exclaimed in surprise, not exactly expecting to encounter her like this. Elizabeth looked equally surprised.

"Jack! WILL! ITS JACK!" She shouted up to him, throwing her arms around him in a hug. Jack was once more surprised and patted her on the back. He smiled and inhaled her sweet perfume, glancing to the top of the cliff where Will looked down. He smiled coyly and waved with one hand. Elizabeth got up and sat on a seat. Jack just sat up where he was. Elizabeth looked up again to see Will falling.

"WILL! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" She shouted to him. He landed on Jack making him scowl.

"You know Will; a little courtesy for certain parts would be nice! You could have at least told us you were coming!" Jack said, shoving him off. Will smirked, moving to sit next to Elizabeth.

"It's so good to see you!" she said to him.

"What are you doing here anyways?" She asked, looking him in the eyes.

**End prologue**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter One**

"Well first off, how about we go to the pub for a drink? Or would you rather I just skip the niceties and give you reason?" Jack was being Jack, no doubt there. Elizabeth turned to look at Will, who looked back and shrugged. He turned to Jack.

"Um, why Are you here?" he asked, clearly missing something. Jack ran his hand through his black hair and sighed.

"Ah yes, no time I suppose... You see, I've landed in a spot of trouble and I was wondering if you two would like to come along and help me..." He looked to the bottom of the boat and saw a gold piece. He knew it fell out of Will's pocket. Smirking, Jack reached down pretending to scratch his leg and picked it up, smoothly hiding it in his boot.

"Oh great, what have you done this time? Give out those coins for profit did you?" Will asked, figuring it was something to that extremity. Elizabeth hit him on the shoulder lightly, his cue to be sincere. He looked at her, his expression showing he didn't mean for it to be harsh but it Was Jack Sparrow they were talking to. She rolled her eyes and turned back to Jack who was looking at a bird in the sky. She tapped him on the knee and his attention returned to the couple sitting across from him.

"Well you see, it all began in Tortuga, and umm, Well...," he muttered a few undecipherable words and cleared his throat. Will cocked his head to try and understand what he had said.

"What? I couldn't understand you," he said, staring him down to get a confession. Jack looked up at him and grinned sheepishly.

"Maybe you better come with me, it would be easier to see it... I didn't mean it, honest.. It just sort of.. happened..." Will shook his head, knowing it would be better if they came along to try and get his friend out of trouble.

"Row us to shore, Elizabeth and I will go pack our bags. We will meet you back in two hours, ok? Anything you need in town?" he asked after looking at Elizabeth, who nodded her head in agreement. Jack thought for a moment then smiled.

"Thanks, mates. I appreciate it, I really, really do. You could pick me up some rum, ey? That would make me day, none left on the ship you see, we need to pick some up after we leave..." Hopeful, he clapped his hands together and looked at Elizabeth.

"Please?" he begged. She sighed, remembering her last experience with Jack that included rum.

"Oh fine.. but you stay well away from me if you plan to get drunk off it." She rolled her eyes again and smiled. Jack grinned widely, showing his gold and silver teeth

"Again - thanks mates, off we go then. I will see you two in two hours, savvy?" Will nodded and took off with his fiancee toward their house. Jack made his way back to the ship to tell his crew and wait.

Emm... That's all I've got. I really want to do a story with them excepting i don't really have a certain direction to go in yet, help please?


End file.
